


Back to the Beginning - Freelancer Edition

by Nova_Ryu



Series: Red vs Blue - Paradox [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nova_Ryu
Summary: Stuck in some backwater base, Agents Washington and Carolina have to get back to the Blues and Reds, all the while trying to figure how things have changed.





	Back to the Beginning - Freelancer Edition

Chapter 1 - A New Face 

Agent Pennsylvania, better known as Key to her friends, was bored out of her mind. She had been patrolling the corridors of this backwater facility for months with nothing noteworthy happening. 

”Hey, Loki?” she asks causing her A.I. companion to pop up over her shoulder.

”Yeah, boss?” the A.I. responds. 

”Do you think anything interesting will ever happen here?” she asks just as something shook the whole base, causing Key to lose her balance.

”Would intruders in storage block, 7 count?” Loki asks as Key stands up and grabs her assault rifle off her back. 

”Why yes, it would my dear Loki, ” she replies as she takes off down the hall, ”why yes it would.” 

\------------------------------------------

”Uggh, what the hell happened?”

”Wash is that you?”

”Yeah, Carolina it's me. You wouldn't happen to know how...” The door slammed open before Wash could finish his sentence. Both Freelancers looked up and saw a soldier in white armor with teal accents pointing a gun at them. 

”How the heck did you two end up in my closet,” asks the stranger, ”your teleporter malfunction or something?”

”We're just as confused as you are,” Carolina said slowly standing up, accidentally usurping Wash from his upside-down position in the process.

”Ow” groans Wash as he gets up, ” would someone mind telling me what's going on, because the last thing I remember is taking a walk and then in the blink of an eye, waking up in a broom closet.”

”Now’s not the time, Wash.”

”Wait a second...” the other soldier says lowering her gun a little, ”Wash as in Agent Washington from Project Freelancer?”

”Yeah, that's me.”

”Oh my gosh!! I'm such a huge fan of yours, sir.”


End file.
